1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electronic component embedded printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In step with the trends towards smaller size and higher density in a current electronic component, there has been an evolution of technology for advance in a package that connects the electronic component with a printed circuit board, and for providing a pattern having ultra-fine pitch, which are being produced in smaller and smaller sizes. In particular, in a case of wire bonding, which is a traditional method of connecting, an active research is now being devoted to apply the method on a bonding pad that is between 40 μm and 50 μm in pitch.
In step with the trends towards a smaller size in pitch for an electronic component embedded board, when forming a via using a laser drill, there are demands for establishing registration between layers and for narrowing a insulation distance in order to minimize the size of a via for interconnection, to reduce the thickness of an insulation layer.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of an electronic component embedded printed circuit board according to the related art. Illustrated in FIG. 1 are a core 1, an electronic component 2, an electrode 3, a via 4, 5, insulators 6a and 6b, and a circuit pattern 7.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, an electronic component embedded printed circuit board according to the related art includes a core 1, which embeds an electronic component 2 therein, and the electronic component 2 is connected with a circuit pattern 7 through a via 4, which is placed on the electronic component 2 and the core 1. Below, a method of manufacturing an electronic component embedded printed circuit board in accordance with the related art will be described with reference to FIGS. 2 to 7.
FIGS. 2 to 7 are flow diagrams illustrating a method of manufacturing an electronic component embedded printed circuit board according to the related art. Illustrated in FIGS. 2 to 7 are a core 1, a cavity 1a, an electronic component 2, an electrode 3, a via 4, 5, insulators 6a and 6b, a circuit pattern 7, a solder ball 8 and an adhesive tape 9.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, after forming a cavity 1a, which is for embedding an electronic component 2, by processing a core 1 having a via 5 formed thereon, an adhesive tape 9 is attached at the bottom of the core 1 for fixing the electronic component 2 in accordance with the related art.
After that, the electronic component 2 may be landed in the cavity 1a, which is illustrated in FIG. 3, and then an insulator 6a may be stacked on the top side of the core 1, which is shown in FIG. 4.
Then, as illustrated in FIG. 5, the adhesive tape 9 may be removed, and then an insulator 6b may be stacked at the bottom of the core 1, which is illustrated in FIG. 6.
After that, a via 4 may formed, and then several circuit patterns 7 can be formed as illustrated in FIG. 7.
According to the related art, however, there may be a problem of defective interconnection when forming the via 4 for connecting the electronic component 2 with the circuit patterns 7. In addition, an electrode 3 of the electronic component 2 may be damaged by a layer drill during the process.
Furthermore, the adhesive tape 9 may not be completely removed, and thus the product reliability and yield ratio may be declined.